finding you among a thousand fireflies
by winkiesempress
Summary: di antara seribu cahaya kunang-kunang, kita (seharusnya) saling menemukan. Ritsu, Teto. #(Un)HappyForOTP for Necromancer Kei.


Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Utauloid © Their respective creators.

 **a/n :**

pertama kalinya nulis pakai kedua karakter ini hshshs. usia mereka di sini berbeda dengan usia officialnya, ya. malah aku balik orz. juga ada beberapa modifikasi fisik dari visual aslinya, maafkan (….) anggap aja ini future!ritsu atau apalah q lelah #WOI

.

 **finding you among a thousand fireflies**

by winkiesempress

#(Un)HappyForOTP for Necromancer Kei

Happy Reading!

.

Pertama kali Teto melihatnya, ia merasa yang ada di hadapannya ialah seorang penyihir.

Bukan, bukan penyihir jahat yang biasa melakoni peran antagonis dalam fiksi anak-anak. Bukan nenek sihir yang terbang menggunakan sapu dengan hidung bengkok dan rambut beruban di balik topi kerucut. Bukan wanita bertanduk yang mengaduk-aduk ramuan hijau dalam remang ruang rahasia.

Teto berimajinasi, memandangnya sebagai penyihir lembut. Penyihir baik hati yang diam-diam mempelajari rampai mantra untuk menolong warga yang kesusahan, di balik jubah dan tudung hingga tiada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Mungkin penyihir berhati malaikat, begitu delusi Teto berkata. Tapi begitu musik berakhir dan tepuk tangan spektator lain menggema, Teto sadar yang sedari tadi terjebak dalam retinanya hanya penari biasa. Insan yang sama seperti Teto, tapi memiliki aura luar biasa.

Satu lagi.

Meski sedari tadi batin fantasi Teto menyusun figur penyihir wanita, ia tahu benar sosok di balik penari jelita itu. Meski rambutnya terurai panjang dan bergoyang ke sana kemari selama ia menari, meski wajahnya mampu membuat lelaki tak mengalihkan pandang, tapi penari kebangggan panggung ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tirai pun ditutup. Penampilan Namine Ritsu adalah penutup pertunjukan pertama yang digelar sekelompok seniman yang mengendarai karavan, datang dua hari lalu. Teto menangkap karavan itu berhenti sepuluh langkah dari rumah, mendirikan tenda raksasa mirip sirkus di lapangan. Teto menyangka itu hanya rombongan sirkus yang membosankan, tontonan anak kecil, tak akan menghapus gundah jika ia datang menonton.

Tapi lihat Teto sekarang. Bahkan saat tirai ditutup, gemerlap lampu nyaris padam sepenuhnya, ia belum beranjak dari kursi. Matanya bahkan tak kunjung rela melepaskan visi atas panggung. Tei yang datang bersamanya mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, melakukan peregangan, lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Sepertinya rasa bosan nyaris menyeretnya ke alam mimpi.

"Teto, kita pulang sekarang?"

Mata Teto masih terpaku pada tirai yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan dibuka lagi. Entah mengapa ada rasa hampa. Ada rasa kehilangan. Seolah-olah hal yang paling ingin dilihatnya telah direnggut dan dihempaskan sangat jauh darinya. Seperti ada keinginan yang begitu kuat—terasa hendak mengoyak dada—untuk berlari dan menyingkap tirai tersebut, tapi ia bagai tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

"Teto? Haloo, kau masih hidup, 'kan?" Tei mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Teto. Wajah Teto terangkat, kemudian ia mengerjap cepat dua tiga kali untuk mengembalikan pikiran ke dalam realita. Ia mengangguk. "Oke, kita pulang sekarang."

Saat mereka melangkah di sepanjang jalan keluar tenda, Teto masih sempat menengok tirai yang bergoyang pelan oleh angin. Berdoa semoga esok hari masih diberi kesempatan.

.

.

"Teto menyeretmu ke acara itu?" Ruko berucap sesaat setelah Tei menguap lebar-lebar. Acara itu selesai terlampau malam, namun Teto sama sekali tidak tampak mengantuk meski fantasinya terbang entah ke mana. Tei mengangguk. "Yaa. Entah kenapa Teto ingin sekali melihat _crossdresser_ yang terkenal itu."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia terkenal," Teto bicara dengan nada setengah ketus. Ruko melotot. "Kau tidak tahu? Astaga, Namine Ritsu, Teto. Dia menjadi bintang tamu di acara seni tradisional beberapa waktu lalu."

Teto menghela napas, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja. "Kautahu kan kalau aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada acara semacam itu? Lebih menyenangkan mendengarkan musik yang bisa membuat kita meloncat-loncat, bergoyang, dan semacamnya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Tei kalau dia hampir tertidur semalam."

"Lalu kenapa kau nekat dan berapi-api sekali ingin pergi melihat Namine Ritsu?!"

Teto menggeleng lemas. "Tidak tahu. Insting."

"Mencurigakan." Ruko mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Tidak mungkin kau sampai segitunya ingin menonton kalau hanya insting. Jangan-jangan, kau mengenal Namine Ritsu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Mungkin Teto punya gebetan yang merupakan fans Namine Ritsu. Jadi Teto melancarkan cara ini untuk—"

"Astaga, tidak seperti itu, Ruko. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin menontonnya."

Pada akhirnya, mereka tak menemukan jawaban hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Seperti biasa, enam langkah berjalan berurutan dalam perjalanan pulang. Teto selalu berada paling belakang dan paling apatis akan semua topik yang biasanya diangkat oleh Tei meski ia tak menganggapnya mengganggu. Ruko menanggapi sekenanya, tapi Tei tak pernah lelah bicara meski kadang temanya terlalu acak. Teto berjalan dengan iringan celoteh kedua temannya hingga persimpangan ketiga. Dari sana, ia berjalan sendirian.

Beberapa menit setelah Tei dan Ruko melambai tanda perpisahan, mata Teto menangkap karavan itu lagi.

Karavan tersebut terlalu meriah untuk dijadikan tunggangan sekelompok seniman tradisional, dan Teto tak merasa berdosa mengira itu adalah rombongan sirkus. Karavan identik dengan sirkus, bukan?

Teto tak merasakan getaran nostalgia ataupun rekaman masa kecil saat ia melihat karavan tersebut. Biasa saja. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah diajak menonton sirkus. Kakaknya menata rapi pemahaman dalam benak Teto bahwa sirkus adalah sekelompok penjahat binatang. Namun, sejak melihat _crossdresser_ ternama itu suatu hari, segala ke-tidak-minat-an Teto menguap.

Sekian sekon setelah Teto tanpa sadar menghentikan langkah, lelaki itu keluar dari karavan. Mata Teto melebar—mengapa kebetulan sekali? Bahkan nama pria itu belum sempat digumamkan dalam pikiran saat wajahnya lebih dulu menyergap benak—dan sekarang wujud nyatanya malah ada di hadapan.

Jelas itu Ritsu, meski tidak ada bedak putih memulas atau gradasi kemilau membingkai matanya. Ritsu melakukan peregangan di depan pintu karavan, mungkin baru saja terjaga.

Pria itu mengenakan baju tanpa lengan. Lengannya yang semalam tertutup kimono panjang kini terekspos, dan Teto menyaksikan bagaimana lekukan bisep dan trisep sempurna terpahat di sana jika dilihat lekat-lekat. Teto nyaris tak percaya tangan yang semalam gemulai menari menyimpan sisi teramat maskulin, seakan berisyarat bahwa tangan itu telah bekerja begitu keras hingga otot dan uratnya memamerkan hasil.

Teto membiarkan kakinya tertahan di sana. Senyum Ritsu merekah untuk para staf karavan yang lain, tapi jantung Teto berdegup seolah senyum itu ditujukan untuknya. Rambutnya menjuntai melewati pinggang. Angin tengah hari mempermainkannya, tetapi bergerak lembut seakan tak berani merusak estetikanya sedikit pun. Teto membayangkan jemarinya jatuh tanpa diperintah akibat kelembutan apabila menyentuh rambut Ritsu. Astaga, kenapa ia jadi berdelusi seperti ini?

Tapi, ah, lihat wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki bisa tampak elok sekaligus tampan dalam satu waktu? Saat tersenyum, matanya menyipit dan bulu mata atasnya yang lentik nyaris bersentuhan dengan kelopak bawah matanya, tapi rahang yang turut membentuk senyum itu masih menyimpan sisi pria. Teto akan kebingungan memilih kosa kata kalau ia disuruh menuangkan pujian untuk Ritsu dalam bentuk verbal. Tampan? Cantik? Atau mungkin 'indah' adalah kata yang paling tepat?

Teto ingat ia pernah sekagum itu _dulu._

"Oh, hai, Nona. Selamat pagi."

Teto nyaris melompat ke belakang begitu suara tersebut meluncur dari orang yang tengah menjadi objek admirasinya.

"I-Ini sudah siang." Teto berusaha memberikan jawaban paling rasional agar Ritsu tidak membahas bagaimana Teto nyaris tak berkedip memandangnya. Lalu Ritsu mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar seperti gemericik air sungai jernih di telinga Teto. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku baru bangun, jadi anggap saja hari ini masih pagi."

Sampai beberapa jam lalu, Teto tidak tahu kalau Namine Ritsu adalah orang terkenal yang bahkan pernah muncul di acara televisi. Kalau benar demikian, artinya dia saat ini sangat beruntung, bukan? Maksudnya, bertemu secara langsung dengan orang terkenal, bahkan dihadiahi keramahannya. _Lebih beruntung lagi karena bukan sekali ini saja Teto bicara dengan Namine Ritsu._

Lalu Teto menjawab,"Ya … semalam acaramu berakhir cukup larut, jadi kumaklumi." Teto merasa sok akrab sekali setelahnya.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau menonton semalam?"

"Umm … iya."

"Wah, maaf tidak mengenalimu. Aku tidak bisa menghafal wajah penonton satu-satu. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menghafal wajahmu."

 _Yah. Jelas saja kau tidak mengenaliku di antara penonton sebanyak itu. Tapi kenapa kau harus minta maaf, juga kenapa kau berkata akan menghafal wajahku lain kali? Astaga, orang terkenal macam apa kau ini,_ Teto mulai merasa semakin beruntung. Tak wajarkah kalau ia mulai membuat skenario dalam khayal—di mana Ritsu melempar senyum manis saat menangkap sosok Teto di antara ratusan penonton? Ah, tidak, tidak. Mungkin ucapan Ritsu hanya gulali kapas yang lenyap tak berbekas sebelum Teto sempat menelannya.

 _Tapi, mungkin sudah sepantasnya Namine Ritsu meminta maaf. Seharusnya ia mengenalku, 'kan?_

"Terima kasih," Teto mengucapkannya asal, tak mengetahui apa respons yang tepat.

"Dua hari lagi kami akan menggelar pertunjukan puncak, Nona. Kuharap kaudatang."

"Um, ya, tentu saja."

Ritsu masih tersenyum. "Mungkin suatu waktu kau juga harus mengajariku cara membuat kucir rambut yang unik itu."

Refleks, Teto menyentuh sepasang kucir bergelombang yang bergantung di kedua sisi kepala. Teto mendadak sadar betapa kaku dan kering rambutnya, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan di depan Ritsu. Rona merah seketika merambati pipi Teto. "Ini terlihat aneh?"

"Ah? Tidak, tidak. Kalau itu terlihat aneh, mana mungkin aku memintamu mengajariku? Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa seperti sering melihat tatanan rambut seperti itu. Hmm …."

 _Deg._

 _Katakan, Namine Ritsu. Katakan di mana kau pernah melihat rambut seperti ini. Mungkin ada satu bait memori yang baru saja terbuka dari kerangkeng ingatanmu? Yang baru saja terbit setelah terbenam bertahun-tahun dalam lubang infiniti?_

"Mungkin aku pernah melihat di televisi. Lagi pula tatanan rambut seperti itu memang pernah terkenal di antara personel _girlband_ , berapa tahun lalu ya …."

 _Oh._

 _Memang apa sih, yang aku harapkan._

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebagai formalitas, yang dibalas _sampai jumpa lagi_ oleh sang penari, Teto berjalan pulang dengan hati yang patah.

.

.

Lusa, Teto tidak datang.

Sudah menjelang larut saat satu alunan musik yang familier sayup-sayup menyentuh telinga Teto. Musik yang berbeda dari yang dimainkan saat Teto datang, namun secara begitu saja, Teto tahu kalau Ritsu tengah gemulai menari di sana.

Kemudian Teto mulai mengumpulkan fragmen memori diiringi melodi musik tradisional.

Ruang reminisensinya mungkin tak lengkap, mengingat itu telah terjadi bertahun-tahun lampau, namun secara garis besar itu mustahil dilupakan. Semua bermula kala matahari tengah gemar-gemarnya merajai langit tanpa awan, membuat Teto yang duduk di kelas empat sekolah dasar tak henti-hentinya menyeka peluh di dahi, atau menelan ludah untuk mengikis secuil dahaga. Mungkin seharusnya peluh tak meleleh sedemikian lancar apabila Teto mau berjalan sedikit pelan, tanpa lari-lari kecil dan seketika melompat. Seharusnya dahaga pun tak menggerogoti jika Teto bersedia tidak bernyanyi keras-keras. Tapi Teto melakukannya seperti bagian dari ritual, rutinitas saat berjalan pulang.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja, tangannya yang mengayun kencang—entah mereplika gerakan tari apa—memukul seorang pejalan kaki. Teto buru-buru meminta maaf, kemudian bersiap kabur begitu kepala sang korban menoleh. Seorang lelaki (Teto membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk menentukan gender), dengan rambut panjang merah menyala, membuat Teto berspekulasi bahwa korbannya menyandang sifat antagonis. Namun senyum manisnya menunda langkah Teto.

"Kausuka menari?"

Suara dan nada yang keluar bahkan jauh lebih lembut dari yang Teto bayangkan. Seperti pengisi suara karakter laki-laki bermata sayu dan bersifat kakak idaman dalam acara televisi. Tipe suara yang dalam sekejap membuat Teto merasa ingin memiliki suara itu untuk dirinya sendiri, mendengarnya setiap saat.

"Um, aku hanya asal-asalan—"

Tetapi lelaki tadi memotong ucapan Teto dengan satu tepukan pelan di puncak kepala Teto, kemudian berkata lagi,"Kau punya potensi. Kenalkan, aku Namine Ritsu. Dua hari lagi aku akan membuka kursus tari, kau mau ikut?"

Teto tak pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang penari, bahkan terpikir untuk belajar saja tidak. Namun entah dorongan apa yang membuat Teto mengangguk saat itu. Mungkin ia memang sudah terhipnotis.

"Beri tahu teman-temanmu juga, ya." Kemudian tangan Ritsu lepas dari puncak kepala Teto meski Teto masih merasakan sensasinya berjam-jam kemudian.

Pada hari yang dijanjikan, Teto benar-benar datang bersama belasan anak lain. Sebagian hasil bujukan, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan Teto, sebagian mungkin hasil Ritsu mengelilingi perumahan.

Itu adalah hari di mana pertama kalinya Teto melihat tarian Ritsu.

Mungkin tidak berlebihan jika Teto bilang ia seperti tersedot ke dalam dimensi lain saat itu. Nyatanya, panggilan dari salah satu temannya seolah tak mencapai indra aural Teto. Temannya berkata saat itu ia melihat ekspresi Teto yang paling konyol, dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut menganga, sesekali berganti raut serius dengan tangan di dagu, dan ada pancar admirasi murni tumpah dari mata Teto.

Kasane Teto, saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun, mendeklarasikan dalam hati bahwa ia jatuh cinta. Bahkan meski ia tak begitu mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta dan hanya mengerti istilahnya dari televisi. Teto hanya ingin selalu memandanginya, ingin berkata bahwa ia tak ingin Ritsu melepaskan tangannya saat Ritsu melatih berbagai macam gerakan. Teto tak ingin melihat Ritsu melatih anak lain selain dirinya.

Tetapi Teto bungkam. Ia tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika rahasianya terbongkar. Cinta monyet, obsesi anak kecil, lalu mereka akan tertawa. Mungkin mereka akan menganggap perasaan Teto sama dengan saat ia memiliki mainan yang tidak ingin dipinjamkannya kepada orang lain. Mereka akan berkata bahwa Teto hanya korban drama-drama percintaan yang ditonton setiap sore oleh ibunya di ruang tengah. Teto tidak ingin diremehkan seperti itu, meski kadang perasaannya risau menentukan yang mana yang benar. Keyakinan akan afeksinya, atau cemoohan orang-orang dalam imajinya?

 _(Tapi, kalau nyatanya perasaan itu masih mengendap hingga tujuh tahun kemudian, apa namanya?)_

Ada satu memori yang terukir paling dalam pada dinding hati Teto, hingga mengingatnya kembali seperti mengelupas luka sayat yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Saat itu adalah pukul tujuh, langit menggulita dan masih menyisakan jejak lila dari senja. Ada festival di dekat rumah, jadi Teto dan teman-temannya mendapat ijin keluar rumah di malam hari.

Sang guru tari mengajak murid-muridnya pergi ke festival. Teto berada paling dekat dengan Ritsu, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, sementara anak-anak lain berlarian sesuka hati. Seperti sihir, satu dua titik cahaya tiba-tiba membelai pipi Teto, disusul oleh titik-titik cahaya lainnya. Kunang-kunang. Jalan bertepi semak-semak yang semula hanya diterangi beberapa lampion kini ditemani selaksa kunang-kunang.

Ritsu menangkap satu, dipindahkannya ke tangan Teto. Teto ingat pipinya menghangat kala itu. Ritsu tersenyum cerah, berkata,"Beri nama kunang-kunang itu."

Teto mengintip melalui celah genggaman renggangnya dan menyaksikan kerlipan lemah. "Nama? Umm … Hotarucchi? Hota-chan? Hota-pon?"

Ada sorot geli dalam mata Ritsu sebelum ia melontarkan saran,"Bagaimana kalau dia dinamakan Kasane Teto?"

Teto mengerutkan dahi mendengar namanya disebut. "Kenapa?"

"Agar ada perwakilan dirimu yang mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin tidak bisa kaukunjungi. Nah, sekarang lepaskan dia, Teto-chan."

Teto menurut begitu saja, menyaksikan representasi dirinya terbang menjauh, kemudian bertanya,"Kalau dia sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya, apa aku masih bisa menemukannya? Soalnya, kan bentuk kunang-kunang sama semua …."

"Tentu bisa." Senyum Ritsu seolah menyerap seluruh cahaya lampion yang ada di sana. Teto menatapnya ragu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengan perasaan." Lalu Ritsu tertawa, tapi Teto tidak menanggapinya sebagai candaan. Teto menuangkan satu kalimat tanya lagi,"Apa itu juga berlaku untuk manusia?"

"Tentu saja."

Saat itu, Teto berpikir bahwa ia akan menemukan Ritsu bagaimanapun ia menghilang suatu hari.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

"Ah, guru tari Teto yang menghilang itu? Kudengar ia mengalami krisis identitas atau semacamnya."

"Semacam … ah, apa ya, merasa menjadi perempuan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki?"

"Yah, semacam itu."

"Astaga, memang kabar itu benar? Pantas saja kata orang-orang dia bermasalah dengan keluarganya."

"Tapi mungkin itu hanya salah paham. Mungkin hanya penampilannya, atau entahlah. Yang jelas orang tuanya bilang mereka sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan anak mereka."

"Jadi orang tuanya malu, seperti itu?"

"Ya, memangnya hal seperti itu bisa dengan mudah diterima di masyarakat?"

Ritsu menghilang tepat pada hari pentas seni sekolah Teto, dan sebelumnya Ritsu sudah berjanji akan menghadirinya. Desas-desus tetangga mengatakan bahwa orang tua Ritsu tidak pernah setuju dengan penampilan dan pekerjaan Ritsu. Ada berbagai macam isu (yang sewaktu kecil tak Teto mengerti, dan tidak pernah ia percaya saat usianya bertambah dan pemahamannya tumbuh) bahwa Ritsu bekerja di klub _gay,_ atau menjalani operasi _transgender_ di suatu tempat, dan lain-lain. Entahlah, berita lisan memang kerap kali mendramatisir segalanya.

Tapi tidak, Teto percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Ritsu hanya pelatih tari di sanggar buatannya sendiri, yang mungkin menghilang karena memiliki kepentingan di tempat lain. Atau mungkin saja Ritsu sudah menjadi penari terkenal dan diundang ke negara lain. Mungkin saja.

Maka Teto menunggu, mencari sosok berambut merah menyala di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki di jalan yang ramai, memerhatikan siapa saja penari yang terkenal di televisi, membuka majalah-majalah seni, mengecek koran-koran terbaru. Ia percaya Ritsu tak mungkin menghilang begitu saja. Ia pasti akan menemukan Ritsu. Jika tidak, Ritsu yang akan menemukannya. Seperti ia akan menemukan satu cahaya kunang-kunang di antara ribuan cahaya serupa.

Teto pernah hampir menyerah. Teto tak lagi peduli siapa penari yang tengah naik daun, siapa yang diwawancara di koran-koran, tak lagi membeli majalah-majalah seni.

Teto pernah hampir memutuskan untuk melupakan Ritsu.

Sebelum selebaran pertunjukan seni berisi foto-foto partisipan itu jatuh ke tangannya.

.

.

Teto pernah bertanya-tanya, apa makna sebenarnya dari perpisahan. Dua orang yang terpisah jarak? Ah, tapi dalam kejadian-kejadian seperti itu, biasanya kedua pemeran kan berkata bahwa _ini bukan perpisahan, karena sesungguhnya hati kita blablablabla_ … omong kosong. Atau barangkali, perpisahan adalah saat dua orang saling melupakan? Tapi apa mungkin, kecuali keduanya terhantam amnesia?

Tapi hari ini, Teto berdiri tak jauh dari karavan yang mulai berkemas, dengan pandangan menyusur ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang dikhianatinya semalam. Mungkin waktu satu malam berhasil mengembalikan memori Ritsu mengenai kunang-kunang yang terbang menjelajahi dunia. Mungkin mereka bisa bernostalgia tentang masa-masa itu sebelum karavan meninggalkan daerah ini. Mungkin … mereka bisa berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di masa mendatang sehingga Teto tidak perlu menyebut ini sebagai perpisahan.

"Ah, Nona yang waktu itu?"

Terkadang Teto ingin bertanya apakah takdir sengaja mempermainkannya, mempertemukan mereka secara tidak terduga _(—dan mungkin juga memisahkan mereka secara tak terduga seperti yang terjadi dulu.)_

"S-Sudah mau melanjutkan perjalanan?" Teto bicara dengan volume yang nyaris tertahan. Namun Ritsu sepertinya tak memerhatikan, atau hanya menganggap kegugupan Teto ialah respons dari presensinya yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan. Ritsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, semalam sangat mengesankan. Ada lebih banyak penonton yang datang. Dan, oh iya! Maafkan aku, Nona, semalam aku tidak berhasil menemukanmu lagi. Ternyata sulit, ya, menemukan satu wujud di antara banyak orang?"

 _Aku memang tidak datang,_ bisik Teto dalam hati. Ia tersenyum getir dan menjawab,"Tentu saja sulit. Kecuali kau mencari seseorang yang sudah benar-benar dekat, karena dengan itu kau bisa mencarinya dengan … perasaan."

Raut wajah Ritsu sama sekali tak mengisyaratkan kalau ia mengingat sesuatu yang berharga. Sepercik tawa keluar dari bibirnya. "Haha, ternyata kau tipe yang puitis. Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

"Hah?" Teto mengerjap, merasa diberi harapan. "K-Kasane Teto."

"Oh, Kasane Teto. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kota ini menyenangkan, jadi aku harap aku bisa datang ke sini lagi secepatnya. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Dinding harapan Teto—yang sejatinya telah rapuh sejak awal—pun runtuh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Nona. Sampai ketemu suatu hari nanti." Ritsu berbalik setelah menandaskan satu senyuman cerahnya. Tapi secara impulsif, tangan Teto menuruti apa yang benak bawah sadarnya perintahkan—menahan tangan Ritsu. Sembari berusaha menyembunyikan pelupuk mata yang berselimut kristal, ia berkata lirih,"A-Aku harap … kalian sukses. Semoga dunia mengenalmu."

Ada jeda sejenak yang nyaris membuat Teto berpikir Ritsu mengenalinya, tapi ia belajar untuk tidak berharap. Ia belajar untuk tidak berharap setelah ada ngarai waktu dan distansi yang memecah mereka, mempertemukan mereka di luar Teto mampu menduga, tanpa ada sekelumit pun kenangan tentang Teto dalam benak Ritsu.

Pada akhirnya, Ritsu hanya kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil menatap Teto. Saat Teto memberanikan diri menatap, pancaran mata Ritsu hanya terisi oleh binar apresiasi.

Teto bukan apa-apa. Hanya satu fans di antara ribuan lainnya. Hanya sebutir pasir di gurun nan luas.

Hanya seberkas redup kunang-kunang di antara jutaan kunang-kunang yang bersinar lebih benderang.

.

.

Tokyo, dua tahun kemudian.

Sorotan cahaya dari panggung sedikit menyelinap ke _backstage._

Teto dapat mendengar gema dari riuh tepuk tangan penonton. Ah, Yuki, teman seperguruannya memang sangat pandai menarik atensi. Wajar jika performanya mampu membuat penonton bertepuk tangan semeriah itu. Yuki kembali ke _backstage_ dengan wajah puas seperti biasa, menerima minuman dari _staff_ yang berulang kali memuji tariannya.

Teto menelan ludah. Ia sempat mengintip dari balik tirai dan mendapati kuantitas spektator yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mungkin ada ribuan mata yang beberapa menit lagi akan menyorotkan fokus padanya—kecuali tarian Teto terlalu membosankan dan tidak menghibur sehingga para penonton memilih mencurahkan perhatian pada objek lain. Teto terlalu gugup melihat orang banyak, tetapi juga tak mau menjadi figur yang terabaikan.

Ah, tidak seharusnya ia segugup ini. Walaupun ini pentas tari pertamanya di gedung seni paling besar di kota, ia sudah berlatih berbulan-bulan. Semestinya Teto yakin dengan kepiawaiannya. Tapi otak Teto tak mampu menyingkirkan pemikiran mengenai probabilitas akan terjadi insiden tidak terduga. Bagaimana jika ia tersandung entitas tak terduga? Bagaimana jika langkah kakinya berbelit-belit dan membuatnya tersungkur? Bagaimana jika ia lupa koreografi di tengah tarian? Bagaimana jika—

"Hei."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tanpa menoleh pun, Teto tahu siapa pemilik tangan dan suara itu. Namun ia tetap menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah gugupnya yang memalukan, membuat orang itu terkekeh. "Kalau wajahmu segugup itu, saat menari kau tidak akan terlihat cantik, lho."

"Ma-Maaf. Tapi _Sensei_ tahu kan kalau ini penampilan pertamaku di gedung ini, jadi … aku takut kalau penampilanku jelek, lalu mengecewakan banyak orang. Termasuk _Sensei_ juga." Teto menunduk, memainkan gelang-gelang di tangannya. Saat ini Neru sedang tampil, dan seusainya adalah giliran Teto.

"Kau kan sudah banyak berlatih. Bahkan kau yang paling keras. Ibumu bercerita, lho, kalau kau masih menari di kamar hingga tengah malam."

Rona merah menyapu pipi Teto, namun tak menghapus kegugupannya. Lelaki di hadapannya melanjutkan,"Kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. Aku percaya padamu."

Ada sepercik api terpantik dalam hati Teto. Bukan bara yang lekas membakar keseluruhan semangatnya, namun hanya lidah api mungil selayaknya lilin, mengantarkan kehangatan dalam ruang jiwanya, mengirim kepercayaan dalam relung. Teto memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah dan mempertemukan netra. "Terima kasih," ia tersenyum,"Ritsu- _sensei_."

Ritsu mengangguk, menepuk kepala Teto dengan lembut. "Sepertinya tarian Neru sudah akan selesai."

"Benar." Teto pun bersiap, mengumpulkan tekad untuk menunjukkan pada Ritsu. Bahwa kembalinya Ritsu ke kota kecil kediaman Teto seusai pentas seni itu tidak sia-sia. Bahwa pertemuan mereka menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Bahwa mungkin, entah esok, lusa, setahun atau sepuluh tahun lagi, barangkali Teto akan mendapatkan satu ruang istimewa dalam hati pusat admirasinya.

.

.

Pukul dua pagi.

Itu yang tertera di _handphone_ Teto saat ia mengeceknya. Oh, lagi-lagi ia terbangun sebelum waktunya. _Sialan_. Teto juga ingin menikmati tidur malam yang cukup tanpa terganggu apa pun, datang ke sekolah tanpa kantung hitam menyertai mata, semangat yang menggebu dan senyum ceria, tahu.

Tapi mimpi itu lagi-lagi mencegahnya.

Kini Teto mengadu pandang dengan langit-langit, merengut kesal seolah langit-langit itu mencemoohnya. Seolah langit-langit kamar memiliki tulisan besar-besar 'Hei, Namine Ritsu tidak pernah kembali. Dia tak pernah mengingatmu. Berhentilah bermimpi.' Oh, sialan. Bahkan bukan Teto yang mengirimkan mimpi-mimpi itu ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Teto ingin sekali membentak siapa pun yang mengatur mimpi-mimpinya, _hei, bisakah kau tidak memberi mimpi tentang hal yang tidak pernah terjadi? Aku tahu kalau hal itu seharusnya terjadi, dan tanpa menunjukkannya dalam mimpi aku tahu kalau itu mustahil, tahu!_

Ia tahu Ritsu tidak akan pernah kembali. Tidak akan pernah berkata bahwa ia mengingat pernah memiliki murid bernama Kasane Teto. Tidak akan lagi menangkap kunang-kunang dan menyelipkannya dalam genggaman Teto. Tidak akan pernah terjadi Teto yang hendak menaiki panggung dan mendapat semangat dari Ritsu.

Teto mencoba memejamkan mata, dan satu berkas cahaya kunang-kunang masuk melalui celah jendela.

Suara reporter televisi dua tahun lalu bergema dalam telinganya.

 _Sebuah karavan rombongan seniman yang baru saja menggelar pertunjukan seni di kota X jatuh ke jurang dini hari tadi. Tidak ada penumpang yang selamat …._

 **end**

 **a/n** :

…. Kok tau-tau wordsnya udah segini ;;;;

Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan ;A; akhir-akhir ini feels angst saya melayang entah ke mana, maunya nulis gula-gula (((OH UDAH TOBAT DIA))) (((NGGAK ADA YANG PERCAYA)))

Makasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan baca :'D


End file.
